Mi nuevo Papa
by yami-chan367
Summary: La familia de Eren habia muerto, asi que cuando le encontraron un tutor legal tubo una pequeña suerte
1. tutor legal

-Mikasa por favor resiste, no me puedes dejar solo ya han muerto papa y mama ahora tu no.

-Eren, no llores...

Eren se despertó sudado y llorando tra vez soñando con la muerte de su hermana, pero no ra el unico que le preocupaba, era 21 de octubre de 1991 el dia en que le asignaban un tutor legal, le habian echo varias entrevistas, pero estaba nervioso, hoy iva a conocer a su nuevo padre o madre. Eren se puso a hacer la maleta, pero se dio cuenta de que tenia todos los calzoncillos rotos, asi que decidio ir sin.

Tocaron el timbre, era Hanji la inspectora de acogida.

-Hola Eren, como estas?-Dijo Hanji

-Bien gracias-Dijo Eren mirando al suelo.

-Preparado para conocer a tu nuevo Papa?-Dijo sonriente

Eren se dio cuenta que Hanji le miraba la entrepierna sorprendida,Eren se dio cuenta e intento esconderse la entrepierna. Cuando llegaron a la casa de su nuevo padre, Hanji tocó el timbre, y les abrió un hombre en toalla marcando todos sus musculos...

-Lo siento, estaba en la ducha-dijo el pelinegro.

Eren al ver ese cuerpo semi-desnudo, enano pero sexy, tubo una erección, intento taparlo pero el pelinegro ya lo habia visto.

Entraron todos en la casa, Hanji los presento y se fue...Dejando a Eren solo con un hombre casi desnudo, en un salon enorme. Eren tapava con un cojín su entrepierna endurecida, intentando disimularlo a lo maximo. Entonces el pelinegro empezó a hablar.

-Asi que...te llamas Eren eeh- Dijo atravesandole con la mirada.

-Si...y usted...?- Pregunto tartamudeando.

-Rivaille, cuantos años tienes?- Dijo curioso.

-...15.

-mmmm Asi que menor eeh, sera divertido- Dijo con media sonrisa en la cara.

-Perdone pero...usted...cuantos años tiene?- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-34- Respondio frivolamente.

-...- Eren se quedo callado como podia ser que un cuerpo tan enano y marcado tuviese 34 años!

-Solo otra pregunta más y te enseño la casa- Dijo Rivaille acercandose cada vez más a Eren- Eras tan pobre que no tenías para calzoncillos?- Dijo quitandole el cojín.

Rivaille se acercó lentamente a los labios del menor, el menor estaba temblando, mientras veía como Rivaille se acercaba cada vez más, y se quitaba la toalla, Eren no sabía que hacer, que estaba pasando? Ese hombre seria su padre? Esto era una broma?

Siento que sea un capitulo tan corto pero es mi primer fic, intente poner lemon pero no me salio... Porfavor no sean muy malos en los comentarios piensen que es mi primera vez y no sabia como hacerlo gracias por leerlo y gracias a mi mejor amiga por guiarme un poco en esto


	2. confianças

Eren abrió los ojos al notar una mano fria abriendose paso entre los botones de su camiseta, miro al mayor a la cara intentando intimidarlo a la vez que intentaba no llorar ( le salia una cara bastante rara xDDD).

Cuando notó que una de las manos se había apoderado de su pezón, soltó un gemido callado.

-...aaaah...ngh..-Dijo jadeando entre lagrimas.

Rivaille ya le había acabado de quitar la camisa dejandolo solo con los pantalones, como podia haber ido tan rapido penso Eren.

-su..ngh..s..sueltame!-Consiguio decir Eren entre gemidos.

Rivaille se acercó a la oreja de Eren la lamió y le dijo...

-Y... Si no quiero? Que vas a hacer?- Dijo con una sonrisa terrorifica.

Rivaille abandoni los pezones de Eren, y empezó a bajar las manos por el abdomen del menor, Eren empezó a moverse intentando soltarse pero la rodilla de Rivaille se lo impedió, Rivaille empezó a sacarle los pantalones pero, como es muy impaciente, se los quito de golpe.

Eren hacia rato que había dejado de pelear, sabia que era inútil pero no solo era eso, esto le estaba gustando, no entendia el porque pero le gustaba, Rivaille se quedo pasmado viendo como el miembro de Eren crecía y crecía, aunque el de Rivaille era más grande, y aún se hizo más grande cuando notó que Eren se incorporaba lo abrazaba y lo besaba con pasión, Rivaille volvió a tirar a Eren dejandolo estirado en el sofá, Rivaille se lamió dos dedos y empezó introduciendo uno por el culo a Eren.

-AAAAAAAHHHH...p..pero..qu...e..e!-Dijo gimiendo y curveando su espalda.

Esa expresión en la cara de Eren esas lagrimas, esos gemidos, era una cosa que hacia que el deseo de dominacion de Rivaille aumentaba cada vez más, así que le introdujo otro dedo, sin dejar que Eren se acostumbrase los empezó a mover, Rivaille empezaba a estar bastante excitado, ya no aguantaria mucho más...

Rivaille quito los dedos mientras como Eren se relajaba y jadeaba un poco, pero esa relajacion le iba a durar muy poco, al cabo de pocos segundos Eren notó la punta de un miembro bastante grande y duro, como podia ser eso si ni siquiera se habia tocado solo le habia prestado atención a Eren.

A Eren le pasabanmuchas cosas por la cabeza, unas más pervertidas que otras, pero todos esos pensamientos, se le fueron de golpe cuando el miembro de Rivaille entro de una estocada.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAHHAHAHAAA- Dijo Eren llorando

Eren intentaba cogerse de la cintura de Rivaille, pero Rivaille no le dejaba, cada vez que Eren se moviapara cogerse a algun lugar Rivaille aceleraba y hacia mas fuertes y más profundas sus embestidas, Eren notaba que Rivaille se empezaba a acercar a su pecho lentamente, cuando llego empezo a lamer los pezones de Eren, primero en circulos, despues con pequeñas mordidas y despues succionandolo, mientras intentaba distraer a Eren, prestandole atención a sus pezones con su boca, una de las manos empezó a bajar buscando el miembro de Eren ya bastante-muy duro, empezó acariciando la punta no muy fuerte, luego bajaba por el miembro lentamente para que Eren se acostumbrase esa sensacion, cuando Rivaille penso que Eren ya se había acostumbrado, empezó a llevar el mismo ritmo que las embestidas que cada vez eran más profundas...

-...s...i...lo ...haaa...ce...todoo...a..a..a... ...vez...me..voy..aaaa...CORRER!- Dijo Eren dejando salir todo el semen y depositandolo en su pecho, Rivaille hizo lo mismo pero en el culo de Eren.

Rivaille se tumbo al lado de Eren, Rivaille se acercó a la oreja de Eren ynle dijo...

- mañana viene la asistenta y tengo camaras por toda la casa, si no quieras que vea esto tendras que buscar la sala de grabaciones ests noche-Dijo Rivaille vacilandole.

-¡Queeeeeee?!

{gracias a todas las que me han animado con los reviews y a mis amigas, espero que les guste este capitulo que solo tiene lemon, es mi primer lemon asi que nose comi habra quedado xD, hasta otra}


End file.
